


One Day

by thewriterfangirl



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Episode 2x04, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Rewrite, Skateboard scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterfangirl/pseuds/thewriterfangirl
Summary: My idea for if TJ and Cyrus had met a little earlier, during the skateboarding scene in 2x04.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching the show and I don't know why but when I was watching Jonah teach Cyrus to skateboard I thought: 'what if TJ had shown up there'. Some text was taken directly from the show.

“How’s my form?” Cyrus excitedly asked, doing his best to stay balanced on the skateboard.

“You’re form’s great,” Jonah told him from where he stood somewhere behind Cyrus, “But you’re skateboarding leaves something to be desired, but that’s okay. I was hoping we’d be able to go skateboarding together.”

“Wait- whoa!” Cyrus turned around at that, nearly losing balance as he did so. _Did Jonah Beck just say he wants to go skateboarding with me?_ Cyrus corrected his form again and turned away from Jonah.

“You and me, skateboard buddies?” And that thought caused some butterflies despite the fact he'd been trying to get over this stupid crush recently. _Andi likes him, he likes Andi._ Still... “I want that.”

So Cyrus put one foot on the ground and he kicked back like Jonah told him to. He grinned widely as he heard Jonah’s encouragement and felt himself practically fly...except not high in the sky, but it still felt like flying to Cyrus.

“I’m doing it!” He was doing it, he was skateboarding!... He was also suddenly going a lot faster and that bush was getting a lot closer.

“Cyrus, slow down!” He heard Jonah yell and now he was getting nervous again.

“I don’t know how!” Cyrus yelled back as his heart rate began picking up.

Cyrus heard Jonah telling him to turn and stop, but each time he just yelled back that he didn't know how and then he was scared and he felt helpless and he was about to fall into a bush...or maybe not.

Somewhere along the way Cyrus had shut his eyes tight, preparing for the feeling of the bush or hard ground but instead he felt a pair of strong arms on his shoulders. Cyrus opened his eyes and blinked up at a tall and rather athletic looking boy he’d never seen before. He was definitely a jock.

“Whoa.” Startled by the other boy, Cyrus nearly fell off the skateboard that had been stopped by the taller boy’s foot. The taller boy helped steady him as Cyrus got off the skateboard and Jonah came running over yelling his name.

“Are you okay?” Jonah asked as he came running over.

Cyrus nodded and smiled a little still feeling his heart rate skyrocketing, he aimed his smile at the boy who had helped him.

“Thank you.”

The taller boy shrugged and took his hands off Cyrus’ shoulders and his foot away from the skateboard. 

“First time on a skateboard?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus confirmed looking between Jonah and the new guy while still trying to get his bearings.

“You scared me Cy Guy.” Jonah seemed to go from concerned back to relaxed in a matter of seconds and he gave Cyrus his signature smile.

“That was amazing!” Cyrus laughed and looked at the skateboard. “And also terrifying.”

The new guy gave a small laugh. “Maybe next time learn how to stop.”

“Yeah that probably would’ve been good information to have from the start.” Cyrus gave him a sheepish smile and turned to see Jonah giving the new boy a strange look.

“Well thanks for your help, but Cyrus and I should probably get going,” Jonah said strangely as he turned to leave.

“Wait,” Cyrus stopped Jonah from leaving confused by his odd behavior, “I want to try again, but this time can you teach me how to stop?”

“Cyrus I don’t think-” Jonah began, he was still giving the other boy a strange look.

“Please,” Cyrus cut him off with a pleading look.

“I’ll help,” the new boy offered, “If you want?”

Cyrus nodded excitedly, “Yeah of-”

Jonah shook his head. “We don’t need your help.”

“Jonah-”

“Do you have some problem with me?”

The new guy, who had looked nice at first, now took on an almost threatening stance and tone that had Cyrus take a step back.

“You don’t remem-”

“Hang on,” Cyrus cut in, “Come on Jonah just let him stay...I mean the more the merrier right?”

Normally, Cyrus would just let Jonah handle this and be okay with the new person leaving but this guy had literally saved his life (no it was not an exaggeration) and Cyrus thought he couldn’t be all that bad. He watched as Jonah backed off mumbling something that Cyrus didn’t quite catch but he ignored it in favor of grinning at the jock.

“Alright now, one of you, show me how to stop this thing.”

The two boys spent the next five or so minutes telling, and even demonstrating, how to properly stop a skateboard and not almost land into a bush. Jonah still acted weird around the new guy, who Cyrus had yet to ask the name of, but Cyrus was too excited and focused to care.

“Now you try,” Jonah said as he and the other boy stepped back to let Cyrus go.

Cyrus took a deep breath and got onto the skateboard taking a minute to just stand on it and practice his form like he had the first time.

“You need a push?” The tall boy asked with a seemingly teasing tone.

“No,” Cyrus answered hesitantly, “I got this.”

He pushed off and laughed nervously as he flew through the air again. Cyrus let himself enjoy the feeling for a minute before he got closer to the bush from before.

“Cyrus!” He heard Jonah yell again. “You have to stop now!”

“He’s got it.” Cyrus felt a small boost of confidence at the calm tone of the jock, the one who wasn’t Jonah but seemed just as nice...in his own way.

“Okay,” Cyrus mumbled to himself as he glanced down and slowly took one of his feet off the skateboard to press it to the ground. He must have done something wrong because in a split second his ankle felt like it had twisted and Cyrus was falling face first to the ground with the skateboard sliding out from under him.

“Owe,” Cyrus groaned, feeling dizzy and sore all over, he barely registered the yell of his name and two pairs of feet running over to him.

The boy felt himself being rolled over gently and he cried out in pain as his sore body was moved. He heard voices arguing above him but could only register a few snippets of the conversation here and there. Cyrus wasn’t sure how much time passed when he found himself being examined by a doctor and telling the story of what had happened while his friends sat in the waiting area. Cyrus was unaware of their current conversation.

Jonah sat nervously in the waiting area while the other boy, TJ, was apparently calling his parents. Jonah couldn’t help the anger he still felt at the older boy for what had happened all those years ago but he tried to push it away for his friend’s sake. He stood when he saw Andi and Buffy walking up to him.

“How is he?” Buff asked immediately.

“I don’t know,” Jonah answered, he felt like this was all his fault and he couldn’t imagine how the girls must be worrying...would they be mad at him? He felt mad at himself for letting this happen.

“What happened?”

Jonah internally winced at Andi’s question. “I was teaching him to skateboard.”

“What!?”

“Are you insane?”

“You were with him when he threw up on the merry-go-round.”

In any other circumstance Jonah might’ve laughed at how in sync the two were but he didn’t this time, and he didn’t notice TJ approaching.

“Sometimes I forget how helpless he is,” Jonah explained, he hadn’t known Cyrus as long as they had and he tended to treat Cyrus like he would any of his other friends but Cyrus was different from them.

“You do?”

“It’s his defining characteristic.”

All three looked over when they heard a scoff, both Jonah and Buffy seemed to go into a defensive position at the new arrival.

“He’s not helpless,” TJ told them with an eye roll.

“What’re you doing here?” Buffy asked with an edge in her voice.

“I was helping Cyrus learn to skateboard.”

Andi looked between the three. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

“This,” Buffy motioned to TJ while giving Andi a look, “Is TJ.”

“Oh.” Andi nodded already disliking this guy.

“What’ve you been saying about me?” TJ glared at Buffy, crossing his arms defensively.

“Only the truth,” Buffy said simply glaring back at TJ, “That you’re a jerk.”

“Guys,” Andi cut in, “Here he comes.”

All four people turned to look as a nurse wheeled Cyrus towards them, he was wearing a sling and all of them grew concerned. Their concern was lessened when Cyrus grinned brightly at them.

“Guys,” he said excitedly, not noticing the tension, “Check it out, I’m in a sling.”

“Did you break your arm?” Buffy asked slightly worried and horrified by the idea of one of her best friends being that injured by a small accident.

Jonah felt even more miserable and glanced at the two girls, he wasn’t sure he’d forgive himself if Cyrus did break his arm. Andi stayed silent watching Cyrus and just as worried as Jonah and Buffy. TJ hung back, the remnants of a scowl still on his face, he wasn’t as worried because broken limbs and other various injuries were all a part of learning to skateboard or do anything remotely athletic. He didn’t know why they were getting so worked up, Cyrus seemed like a guy who could handle it.

Cyrus practically jumped out of the wheel chair and all but threw the sling off to stick out his thumb that had a small cast on it. “Part of it!”

His three friends, who had crowded around him, each took a sigh of relief and relaxed. While the four talked and signed the small cast, TJ, now knowing that nothing bad had happened, pushed away from the wall he’d been leaning on and turned to leave.

Cyrus paused what he was saying and frowned as he saw the new guy walking away. “Hey, where’s he going?”

Buffy rolled her eyes and Jonah’s smile dimmed a little.

“Doesn’t matter,” Buffy all but growled out, “Let’s just get out of here.”

“Hang on a sec,” Cyrus said to them and then pushed past them to catch up with TJ just as he walked out the doors of the hospital. “Hey, wait up!”

The taller boy paused and turned confused when he heard Cyrus’ voice.

“I wanted to thank you again,” Cyrus explained as he came to a stop in front of the boy, “And show you my awesome new cast.”

The jock huffed out a small laugh and nodded at Cyrus. “Congrats, you’re first battle wound.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Cyrus said sincerely.

The other boy’s face seemed to soften for just a moment. “Yeah well, you should probably get back to your friends. They seemed really worried about you.”

Cyrus shrugged and took out a marker. “Well before you go, sign my cast?”

He held the marker out hopefully and internally celebrated when the other boy took it. He held out his thumb and kept it steady as the other boy wrote down two letters and gave the marker back with a small, genuine smile.

“See you around,” The jock said as he nodded at Cyrus and left.

Cyrus grinned and waved with his good hand before putting the marker back and turning back to the doors of the hospital in time to see his three friends walking out. They walked over to him with strange looks. Buffy was the first to notice the new addition to the cast.

“Did he sign your cast?”

“Yeah,” Cyrus answered with a shrug not seeing the big deal.

Buffy scoffed and Andi gave her a nervous look, Jonah had that same annoyed face on that he’d had earlier.

“Why?” Cyrus looked between the three of them nervously. “Is something wrong with that?”

It was Andi who reached forward and took Cyrus’ hand, she moved it so he could see the new name squeezed next to the three others.

“TJ,” Cyrus said brightly, glad to finally know the guy’s name, but then he looked at Buffy and realized why the name sounded familiar. “Oh...Buffy I didn’t-”

“It’s okay,” Buffy cut him off and shrugged, “Really, I’m just glad you’re okay…just stay away from him for now on.”

“Alright,” Cyrus agreed, trying to seem happy about it, he didn’t want to stay away from TJ. TJ had helped him and believed in him, he’d even come to the hospital to check on him. Cyrus thought that maybe he and TJ could be friends...but he wouldn’t push it because he loved Buffy and she was a priority over TJ.

“Well now that that’s over,” Andi spoke up smiling at her friends, “Anybody up for some baby taters?”

“Do you even have to ask?” Cyrus laughed and nodded at the suggestion.

Buffy and Jonah both agreed easily and the four of them began the walk to Cyrus’ dad’s car so he could drive them to the Spoon. They climbed in and began talking about different subjects, but at some point during the drive Cyrus fell quiet and began thinking about the basketball player he’d met. Buffy said he was mean, but he didn’t seem mean. Cyrus stared down at the two letter name on his cast and smiled a little. 

TJ. Maybe one day they could be friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking of writing more for Tyrus because I love them, if you have any suggestions or prompts let me know.


End file.
